People Change
by Keove
Summary: Moriarty has never been rejected before, that is, until a girl named Angel Sheehy ruined his streak. Naturally it pissed him the hell off. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm awful I know! MoriartyxOFC (also hinting at Sherlock x John ! ayay I know!) Any suggestions and tips would be so greatly appreciated. I've never written before!
1. Chapter 1, Bad Impressions

**The note thing: **_alright, really really quick here, I promise I won't be long. You see, this chapter? Yeah it's uh, it's just... awful it really is I am so sorry. The thing is, should I edit it very quickly? Or maybe just a fair warning. Not sure._  


* * *

_**Moriarty**_

_Dull. No, not that one, too trashy. Disease ridden I'm sure... Oohh what about- .. erh no, not with shoes like those. Damn, what a shame. Usually this bar is full of prepossessing women. Tonight they're all just... boring._

Then, the corners of my lips tugged into a smile as I spot a woman sitting alone at the bar. From the looks of her... I'd say early 20s. Not too shabby. Definitely not the hottest one here, but she seems the most vulnerable of them all.

My eyes dance along her figure, deciding whether or not she was worth my time. She had long red hair, almost to her elbows. The red wasn't natural, obviously. It was dark crimson, the color of blood. _Ohh I like that. _My eyes traveled to the rest of her body. She was curvy, the grey form-fitting knee-length dress flattering her hourglass figure. Not skinny, not obese, just average. _Good, I like a girl with meat on her bones. _She looked about 5'5, though her heels seemed to bring that number up to 5'8. _Now or never, Moriarty. _Lifting up from the wall I was leaning against, I put on the most nervous and innocent face I could muster as I approached the counter. Wading through crowds of people I tried to think of the best thing to say. I took the stool beside her. _Act nervous._

"I'll have another Irish Ice Tea, please." The woman spoke. I have to admit, that voice was angelic. I'd love to hear her moan. Maybe scream in fear. Or both, the second coming after of course. Grinning internally, I finally made my move, my mask not slipping. "I'll have one too, on me." I smiled sheepishly her as I spoke. Her eyes were a grayish green color. Up close she looked even weaker than she had from across the bar. Her pale skin glowing under the light as her eyes turned towards me.

* * *

**_Angel_**

Damn, tonight's been rough. Psychology sucks. _I need a drink. _Leaving the university in my car, I immediately found myself driving straight to the bar. As I took my usual seat at the bar, I couldn't help but look around and scan the crowd. _Holy shit everyone's hot. _Suddenly feeling a little insecure, I shake it off and laugh a little. Who gives a damn anyways. Everyone is worrying about their own insecurities, why should I? They're too focused on themselves to care.

I had ordered at least 2 IIT's before I was approached. _Wonderful. It's obvious that nervous posture is fake. Though he looks innocent, I can feel cockiness radiating from his pores. I'm not going to fall for tha- _"I'll have on too, on me." The man had offered. _Damn, now I have to be nice... I say damn a lot, don't I? _I looked at him full in the face and found him to be smiling. Though it seems he meant it to be a cute little shy one, it was painfully wolfish. "Oh. Thanks. Um.." _Gah just tell him your name, he is buying you a drink after all. _I extended my hand towards him and he took it a little too eagerly. "Hey. I'm Angel." and of course, without skipping a beat, the man replied. "Moriarty.. pleasure, really." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. Weirded out slightly, a cold chill went up my spine. Now he wasn't even trying to act shy. Why at first, though. and not now? Weird. _He is pretty handsome... and what a lovely voice._ Yuck, no, don't think like that. He bought you a drink, not an expensive dinner, calm the heck down.

We were probably talking for about 30 minutes before his last question really surprised me. Here we were, having a lovely conversation about my major, psychology,boring things. Moriarty scooted closer to me on his bar stool. His breath smelled like spearmint and a iron-copper like smell that reminded me of... blood? "Hey.. do you want to get out of here?" His voice a low whisper only loud enough for me to hear. His eyes searched mine before flickering over my body. He rested his hand on my knee before leaning in and whispering into my ear, cold chills running over my body, "I'm going to make you feel _fantastic."_

Suddenly I find myself standing. "Oh wow, hah, thanks for the drinks and all. I've really got to run, I'm so sorry!" Mentally slapping myself in the face, I collect my purse and my trench coat before scurrying out to my car. _Oh my God. What a fucking creep. The nerve. _Though I couldn't help but smile a little. Being hit on like that really does boost the confidence slightly.

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

_Was I just... rejected? _My entire life, I have never been denied anything. I've never even had to use force... Where the hell did this bitch get off thinking she could just- _Calm down, Jim. Damn, it's just a woman. There are plenty more._ It didn't work. Just...

She just WALKED OUT on me! How on Earth could I _calm down?_ She had no right, at all, to reject the great James Moriarty. "Damn..." I downed the rest of my drink before standing. If she wasn't going to give me what I wanted, I'll just have to take i- "Everything alright, buddy?" The bartender questioned me, eyeing me like a hawk.

_No... It's too late. If I went after her now, surely this man- _My eyes examined his name tag.- _Damian, apparently, would stop me. Ugh. Such chivalry these days. Sad. I might kill him later. _I attempted a sad smile, seeing it as successful as his face showed signs of sympathy. "Well.. as alright as I can be, being turned down and all."

After getting off the phone, I smiled to myself knowing now that dear Damian was now face down in an alley somewhere. Even though I was now being treated to a more than satisfactory lap dance in my living room, that damn girl, _Angel_, was still in my mind.

So _bloody_ annoying. Really. She was a 7, at most. The girl in front of me, had to be a 9. So why was I still focused on _her?_ Pitiful, really! What on earth is wrong with me? It's just shock, it has to be! I've never in my _life_ been said no to, _never. _That's all. I sighed in relief at my conclusion, finally focusing on the girl in front of me. _Wait, she said she was busy, maybe she didn't actually mean no, just not right then. That's all, just bad tim- no that was a lie. If she was telling the truth she would have at least said something before than. If she was busy, and had something to do, she would NOT be drinking. Speaking of... how did she get home? She had at least 5 drinks, that can't be too safe. Hopefully she didn't wre- _I let out an annoying groan and pushed the girl off me and started for the door. "Wait! What the hell, jerk!? At least pay me before you go!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose before reaching under my coat. I looked into the girl's eyes as she calmed down, apparently thinking I was going to pay her. I chuckled lightly. "_Oopsie dasies! _Sorry, love, looks like I forgot! Here you go." Still smiling, I pulled the gun from my coat and shot her in the forehead. Quickly, my smile disappeared before cringing at the mess she made on my floor. "_Oops,_ that wasn't my wallet." In no rush, I walked back to my desk, making sure I stepped over her. Picking up the phone, I dialed my own personal cleaning service and requested they come by. Thankfully, they accepted.

* * *

**the note thing: **_yeah, awful right? Just tell me, though. Edit/rewrite or leave it? _

_Again, really sorry, it's so terrible. I cringe when I read it too don't worry._


	2. Chapter 2, The Break In

**_Angel_**

Finally reaching my apartment, I sighed in relief. As soon as I closed the door I ran into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
_Damn_, I thought. _How did I make it back without getting pulled over? Surely I was all over the damned road. Ah well, no one was hurt._ That was a relief, though I shouldn't have risked it. It's just... That Moriarty guy... I felt if I stayed any longer, something bad was going to happen.

After my shower, I climbed into my bed. _Ahhhhh Jesus Christ that feels good!_ I let out an audible sigh, the annoying, painful yet pleasing ache in my back that had come from finally lying down after a long day, faded. From under my bed, I pulled out the psychology text book my sister had given me when I was little. I smiled fondly as I scanned over the hastily highlighted sentences and words. Maybe I should text her or something. Mum and dad too, perhaps. It's been a week since I've spoken to any of them. Damn school.

On my nightstand lay my purse where I reached to grab my phone from inside. I had always been a fast texter. In 15 seconds I had typed a quick summary of my day, including the Moriarty incident, to my sister only after asking how she was. I only texted my mum, not dad, he didn't really know how to use his phone anyways. Just a quick hello and to tell the two of them I love them. Cool daughter stuff like that.

Shortly following me setting my phone down beside me, I heard a little whooshing sound come from my phone. My sister.

Lauren:  
Yuck, he sounds like a weirdo! :( good thing you left,haha. Anyways, my day was fine, amazing actually!  
Stan finally proposed! I had been waiting forever. Do you know how hard it is to act like I didn't notice the ring?  
8/12/13 10:32

I smile and giggle lightly, excited for her. I like Stan, he's a cool guy.

Ding-Ding. _That would be mum_.

Mummy:  
We love you too, sweetie! Have a good week! But you better come visit us at some point, your father has no idea how to work the remote and he doesn't THINK I can, stubborn as always. Drive safe!  
8/12/13 10:33

I didn't bother texting either of them back. I never do and they're use to it by now.  
My sister was already 28. It's so weird.  
Just yesterday she was 12 and I was half her age. When I was little, she liked to scare me a lot. Not normal scare tactics, though. No, not at all.  
I remember, once when I was 8 she had told me that mum was going to throw away all of my panties and only buy my thongs.  
So naturally, I hid them and started crying.

I giggled again and plugged my phone in to the wall charger beside my bed on the nightstand after setting the alarm for 5:20. _Did I lock the doors? Yes, I'm sure of it. Though things do slip my mind. Oh well, even so nothing bad ever happens here. T'sall good._  
I stifled a yawn, stretched a lot like a cat and closed my eyes... _Wait... Cat... Damn... Sorry Cas._ Lifting the pillow beside me, they she lay. The little grey kitten with black stripes and strange patches of golden brown. As I lifted the pillow she mewled a soft hello, though roughly as she was just waking again. Kissing her forehead, I quickly jumped from bed.  
After filling Cas's food bowl, I made sure the lights were off and everything was settled. "Goodnight Cas!" I yawned loudly. The only reply was an annoyed low meow.

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

"Come back to bed, Richard! Your pacing is driving me _mad_." The voice in 'Richard's' bed whined. _Damn, what was her name again? Tiffany? No... Trisha... Teresa? Started with a T... _"I'll be right there Samantha." _Damn_. Though I didn't hear a reply, just a soft gurgling noise. "Holy Hell she was annoying." I thought out loud.  
_Well then, James, how about we do a little investigating, yeah?_  
Earlier I had made the decision to find out what was so special about that Angel girl that caused her to say no. It's been two hours and it's _STILL_ bothering me.

Since the cleaning service was still at work in the living room, I slipped them an extra couple thousand for the mess in the spare bedroom. Hurrying to the coat rack to grab a, well, coat, I also picked up my pick locking kit, a gun just in case, and finally, for fun, chloroform. You'll never know.

"YES Jeff, for God's sake, _yes_. If you keep questioning me like this, no more money to your precious grandchildren. In fact, _no more_ precious grandchildren at all, you've got it, young man?"  
"Yes sir, sorry sir..."  
"Just make sure she's wearing an atrocious color. Hot pink maybe. _Gah_, always hated it." And with that I hung up the mobile as I rounded the corner. _Ahh finally, the apartments._  
I walked up to one of the doors. Maybe it was hers, maybe it wasn't. Who knows?  
I tried the door handle, but it was locked. "Ugh. Lame." After quietly picking the lock, I entered. It smelled very nice, almost like lavenders. Just like the girl. So I was right!  
_Now, let's see what makes you so damned great. _

I nearly tore the poor place apart. _Dear me, I'm naughty. _Nothing interesting in the living room, if you could even call it that. Not nearly as big as mine. Suddenly, a very faint whimper sounds from the bedroom. Her bedroom. I stand behind the wall out of sight, ready. Instead of Angel, this small little kitten walks out, slightly disoriented, and sits down with squinted eyes blinking at the mess._ Oh how bloody cute, I almost want one._

The thing yawns before turning its head to look straight at me. Seemingly disinterested, it struts to its food bowl and away from my presence. When I don't hear another sound, I poke my head out from behind the wall into the bedroom. It's fairly clean. The walls a soft lavender color, accented by the grey carpet. Dear God she left her lamp on. Isn't that annoying. I'm almost glad she refused.  
Being careful not to wake the sleeping Angel, I slip into the closet and dig around in the boxes there. I do find a few interesting things, to my delight, as I sit cross-legged in medium sized space. I hum in delight.  
_Dear me, what's a girl like her doing with a switch blade. Oh a camera!_  
Going through the photos, I have to admit they were rather impressive. A lot were of flowers. As I kept scrolling there was one that caught my eye.  
A skeleton lay in what I think to be a field. Judging by the lighting it's either twilight or a very nice effect. Adorning the skull is a flower crown made of chrysanthemums and daffodils. Beautiful purple gerberas bloom from the eye sockets. The rest of the joints of the skeleton are decorated with some flower navy in color, Hydrangeas I'm assuming. Curious, I look from the flower work to her hand hanging off the side of the bed. Yes, they do look delicate enough. Obviously she didn't put the bones there herself though. It was most likely a skeleton already pre-dead, if you will.

I decided I would keep the camera. For now.  
Standing up, I stalked to the bedside, slipping the photographic device into my pocket. Cautiously picking up her phone, I checked any prints on the screen for any sign of a password. Luckily there wasn't one.  
"Hmm... Your sent box is completely empty, Missy. Are you hiding something or just genuinely disinterested?" Looking down, I noticed her shift slightly. She did look much more beautiful unconscious, didn't she?

Leaving the apartment, the camera in hand, the kitten watched me. "Shhhh" I whispered to it. "Don't tell _muummyy_ or you'll get me in _trooouublee_~."

* * *

**_Angel_**

"WHAT THE_ BLOODY HELL_ HAPPENED TO MY DAMN APARTMENT!?" I nearly screamed as I entered the dreadful living room. What the hell even?... How did...?!

"QUIT YELLING!" Came from the apartment next door. Stubbornly I threw a toss pillow at the very same wall the shout came from with a loud thud and moodily plopped onto the floor, calling my sister.


	3. Chapter 3, The Meeting

**_the note thing: _**alright, I think I'm improving. hopefully. My goodness

**_Angel_**

"There! It's all clean now, Ana don't worry about it." Lauren squat down beside me and pat my head as I was laying face down on the floor. "I told you not to call me Ana, _Larry_."  
When I was little, I could hardly pronounce our names, thus creating Ana and Larry. "Oh don't be so sour. I've called a friend of mine, he'll be over to change your locks later. I can stay until then... If it would make you feel any safer?"

I groan loudly, rolling off of my stomach and in to my back. _I really need to repaint this living room, it's too pink._ "I'll be fine. Be a doll and fetch me my Lulu, please?" Lauren laughed lightly and walked in to my bedroom.  
"Hey, uh, Angel?"

"Yes?"

I heard her let out a giggle before speaking, "Why'd you carve a winkey face into your closet wall?"

_What?_

I stood, my joints like a ragdoll's, and boredly walked to the closet door in my room. "What're you going on abo-"  
Lauren had the closet doors wide open so you could plainly see the back wall. A large smiley face was carved into the wood, winking at me. "Uh.. Must be from the person here before... I just never noticed."

"Right. Well here's Lulu." She smiled at me before handing me my trusty switchblade.  
"Thanks."

I walked her to the door when she suddenly stopped, "So... if whoever broke in comes back..." her eyes flicked to the knife in my hands- "you really think you could use that?" She had a concerned look in them.  
"Laurie, I doubt they would. If they wanted to hurt me they would have. I'll be _fine_, okay?"  
Her eyes that had once shown concern lightened as she grinned at me. "Alright. I'll call you tonight to check up on you, okay?"  
"Yeah. See you later."  
We hugged before she walked out of the door, her short blonde hair bobbing behind her.

My God. Looking at the clock that read 12:32 pm I groaned. Cleaning took way longer than it was supposed to. I've already missed half a day of classes... Might as well just call it quits, having your apartment broken into really does tire you out. _Where to go? Not to the pub, again._ No way. A little smile graced my lips at the flattering and strange memory. The café might do, I could go for a coffee.

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

This silly girl takes way too many pictures. As I go through them, I see one of a blonde headed boy with big brown eyes wrapping his arms around her from behind as they both show a frozen laugh on their face. _Ugh, what's so special about him? He doesn't even look that rich._ A knot tightens in my stomach at the sight. _What is that? Jealousy? No, jealousy feels much different... Ah. Annoyance. There we are._

Tossing the camera onto the sofa cushion beside me, I redirect my attention to the news report in front.  
"-ndfather of two children in which he left money to for every murder he committed. His letter continues on but goes in to no detail as to how or why he committed these murders in the first place. But thankfully this man is off of the Streets of London, thanks to a 'consulting detective' named Sherl-" _Ahh! Shut up already! Sherlock Holmes this, Sherlock Holmes that! If I wanted to, I could destroy everything he lays close to him, so how is he so damned great?_ Grumpily turning the television off, I couldn't help but laugh, my mood quickly changing.

Though he is quite a distraction. He could be fun to play around with some more. Perhaps I can sick that annoying Chinese woman on Sherlock Holmes and his girlfriend John Watson.  
Maybe later, though, for a better day.

"_You!_" I shouted angrily at the maid working in the kitchen. I chuckled as I watched her jump.

"Y-yes?" She didn't make eye contact.

"What's your name?"

"It's.. It's J-Julian, sir." She straightened her posture as she faced me but still looked to the floor.

I stand and smoothly glide to the bar in between us and lean against it, looking dreamily up.  
"Question." Curiously, she furrowed her brows. Confused at the concept of me asking her anything, obviously. "Sir?"  
"Let me ask you... If you were, say, a university student... Your apartment was broken in to while you were asleep and you wake up to find it a mess. What would you do?"

"I would clean it, sir."

"_NO!_" I shout, hitting my hand on the counter top. I smiled sweetly at her as she jumped. "Anyone would do that, _silly duck_. I meant, after. After you find it like that, after you clean it... What do you do?"  
This time the maid... _Jill? Ah, I don't care,_ seemed to think very carefully. "I-I would go out and drink sir... I'd be stressed out in knowing someone got in to my home _without my consent."_ The last three words almost came out a little bitter and I smirked. She was obviously speaking of a past occurrence. I knew because I was the one who made it happen. Do you honestly think anyone would willingly work as a servant of mine?

"_Purrr_fect, Jaime, thank youu~!" I sung in delight, grabbing my coat and walking out of the door.

She wouldn't be out to a pub.. She had just drank last night when she so dumbly rejected me. No, but she would go some place with some form of a pick-me-up. _Ahh, a café, has to be._ I hummed and took a cabby to the closest café by Angel's apartments. As I got out, I sneakily studied the people inside from the window before rounding the corner and entering.

Suddenly, I spot the girl sitting at a booth. A young waiter, obviously much younger, was _flirting_ with her._ Nope, not while I'm here, not on my watch, sod it_. Swiftly, wading past the tables, I approach her booth. "I'll have some Earl Grey, then, if you're talking orders!" I smiled before gesturing towards the seat across from her. "_May I?_"

* * *

**_Angel_**

_God would this kid leave me alone? I've already bloody told him I hadn't made up my mind. Why is he- what the hell_. "I'll have some Earl Grey, then, if you're talking orders!" The young waiter's features fell visibly as he studied the man, Moriarty, interrupting his flirting session. Moriarty gestured to the booth seat across from me, smiling. "_May I?_"

_God, I guess. Anything to get this kid away from me. _"Yeah, uh, sure." I look to the waiter, "I'll have the same." Braden, according to his name tag, nodded, writing something down before walking away with slumped shoulders.

"Sorry for interrupting, really.. You just seem.. _Very_ familiar.." He studied my face before extending his hand. "We.. Met at the pub last night... You don't remember?" I shook his hand, slightly confused. He didn't let go for 6 and a half seconds. _Oh my God don't count!_

"Oh no, _really_? Oh God I hope I didn't say anything weird, I just- oh _Lord_ this is embarrassing," he laughed lightly. _Not fair. You aren't allowed to be cute right now._  
"I was at a bachelor party previously an-" I stopped paying attention as soon as I was able to see him in full light. Bloody hell. As Moriarty spoke, his eyebrows were raised and a shy smile played at his lips as he spoke, showing off his canines. _He looks so damn cute in regular lighting, like an excited puppy! Those are some brown eyes.. I love brown eyes. Don't get me started on that smile, though... Oh no he's looking right at me. Hopefully he didn't notice me staring at his mouth, that'd be so bloody em-_ "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Uh, sorry, what?"

"Are you alright? You seemed a little dazed for a second."

"Oh, erh.. Yeah, yeah sorry. Rough morning."

His face lit up before leaning over the table and he set his hands clasped together in front of himself. "Tell me _all_ about it."

_Damn_. If he was wearing a mask, it was nearly impossible to tell.


	4. Chapter 4, Slipping

**the note thing:** yippee another chapter! I'm actually quite happy that I'm updating so much! I thought I'd get bored after chapter two, as i get bored rather easily. Anyways! Lots of cursing, by the way. I mean, you probably don't mind, but uh. Multiple repetitions of the word shit, oops

* * *

_**Angel**_

We talked in the café much longer than I had expected. Almost 2 hours! _He's so different now, it's hard not to believe the bar story... Damn I hope I'm not developing a crush, if so I swear to G-_

"You're right, you do zone out a lot, don't you?" His voice giggled lightly.

"Sorry, uh," I looked around. Surrounding us were the bright lights of an already Christmas-y decorated street. We had been walking together for, I'd assume, about an hour. I don't remember exactly when, how, or why( probably the cold. _Must_ have been..) but my arm was wound tightly around his. As I realized it I blushed a little, (I.. I _hope_ it was a little..). "Yeah.. You weren't talking, were you?"

Moriarty, or Jim, as he had told me to call him, smiled straight ahead before answering, "No, but it was obvious. You get this face," Jim turned his head toward me, making a zoned out, dreamy face and I laughed. He smiled and continued walking, his hands fidgeting with what sounded like keys in one of his trench coat pockets.

"So- _Riley_? You never did finish telling me about him." I saw his smile falter for a second, but it passed in the blink of an eye._ Riley? Who's Riley? I- oh.. my ex. How did I forget that? And why exactly am I telling him all of this? He's so easy to talk to..._ "Oh, yeah... Well, after about 7 months he started _screwing_ my best friend," I said with a little too much poison on my tongue, "I didn't know it at first. It took me another year to find out what he was doing." I laughed bitterly. "Want to know who told me?"

Jim looked down at me, only 3 inches taller. "Who?"

"Her damned little brother. By _accident_, of course."

"By accident?" He questioned.

"Last time I went over to her house he had asked if I've ever met her boyfriend. When I said no, he told me who it was." I cringed a little at the memory. It feels like it's been forever since then.

"That's terrible... He's crazy, you know." I looked up at Jim as the arm of his that my own was around pulled away before he took my hand and tucked it into his pocket with his. Naturally, I turned beat red. _Shit shit shit shit shit shi-_ "Cheating on you, I mean." _Oh fuck oh God, shit._ "Th-thanks?"_ What?! Thanks?! THANKS?!_ "I mean, uh. _Yeah_."

Jim looked down at our feet while we walked, smiling a little. _Shit, shit shit shit. Sh-_ I nearly tripped, but he caught me with his free arm. "Woah-ho, careful!" he chuckled out softly. I automatically straightened up and cleared my throat. "Thank you. Sorry, I'm very clumsy."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

_**Moriarty**_

We were in the damned café for what felt like forever. She talks _far_ too much. Why the bloody hell and I so fixed on this girl's rejection? It was probably my approach. I can see she's more of a gentleman-loving type, she's responding much better than the first time. _Maybe I can finally get in to her pants this time- then in to her head. I could use another servant._

"Sounds like a prick to me." I commented on the blonde brown-eyed boy from the picture on her camera. I has asked about ex boyfriends a few minutes back to see if he was one of them. _Surprise surprise_.

I felt her arm wrap around mine, causing small tingles to crawl up my spine. _Oh, that's new._

Looking over at her, I noticed she looked a little dazed. _She's not even paying attention, is she? Rude. What's going on in that little tiny brain of yours all the time?_ Clearing my throat, I faked a giggle.

"You're right, you do zone out a lot, don't you?" Suddenly, she blinked and looked around.

"Sorry, uh," Angel looked down at our arms and her face flushed heavily. The corners of my lips twitched up into a cocky grin. "Yeah.. You weren't talking, were you?"  
_Almost. Almost cute._ "No," _Yes_. But for some reason I didn't want to embarrass her. "but it was obvious. You get this face," I mimicked her own, but exaggerated it a little. As she laughed, I fidgeted with the pocket knife in my right pocket as it clattered against keys.

I returned the conversation to Riley, where we had left off, before she so _rudely_ zoned out. She had just finished telling me about him starting to hide things from her. "So- _Riley_? You never did finish telling me about him." I couldn't help but make a face at saying his name out loud... for some reason. Angel hesitated for a second, seemingly trying to remember something. "Oh, yeah. Well, after about 7 months he started _screwing_ my best friend," her voice was so bitter I could almost taste it. _Maybe I will, later_. "I didn't know it at first. It took me another year to find out what he was doing." She let out an agitated laugh. "Want to know who told me?"

"Not really." .. Was what I tried to say, but that isn't what came out. "Who?" _Damn_.

"Her damned little brother. By _accident_, of course."

"By accident?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I went over to her house, he had asked if I've ever met her boyfriend. When I said no, he told me who it was." I sensed the cringe in Angel's voice.

_I don't care. God this is boring._ "That's terrible... He's crazy, you know." What would a regular guy do right now? _Ah. Lovely_. Loosening her arm from mine, it took her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. As an after thought, without skipping a beat, I tucked our hands into my left pocket. "Cheating on you, I mean." I looked over to see her reaction, pleased at how red she had gotten. "Th-thanks?" _God, she's getting flustered._ "I mean, uh. Yeah." _I'm Mr. Sex._

I smiled with triumph, but at the same time felt a strange knot form in my chest as I became painfully aware of our hands. All of the sudden, I saw one foot stumble over the other. Without really thinking, my right arm went out and caught her before she face planted. "Woah-ho, careful!" I released a false giggle. "Thank you. Sorry, I'm very clumsy." Angel commented as she straightened her posture.

"Don't worry about it."

I didn't let go yet, my arm still wound around her waist from catching her. _Maybe now is my chance. The sooner I resolve this, the sooner I can put her rejection out of my mind._ I took my arm off of her as I gingerly tilted her head up by her chin, my left hand still tightly entwined with hers. Our faces now a mere 2 inches apart, I searched her green eyes as she winced a little, shocked I could tell. The knot in my chest tightened as my stomach fluttered and did cartwheels. _What's this?_

Her breath quickened, small puffs of steam emerging from her lips as I watched them tremble lightly. _Just... Anticipation..._ As my lips grew closer to hers, I could feel her pulse rise under my fingers. Or was it my own? Our lips were now a centimeter apart, our breaths mingling in the middle of the small space. _It's just the anticipation.. I've been waiting for so long, that's all... If you could call one day a long time. I can be so impatient..._

My eyes fluttered shut without my permission as her breath, surprisingly minty from the gum I had given her awhile before, danced across my skin. A million thoughts that were once whirling through my brain suddenly vanished. I felt so desperate to close the space between us, to get this over with, this feeling. _Why is everything moving so slowly? Why do I feel so lightheaded?_- "Oh, d-dear, uh," _What?_ Suddenly, she was standing 3 feet away as I felt her tear from my grip on her hand with little difficulty. _WHAT?!_

"I've uh... My sister, Lauren.. A friend of her was coming over.. T-to erh, help me with my door.."

_Wh-...?_

Angel turned and took a step before stopping. "Oh, um... Here, my number," _Why is she..?_ "H-here." I felt her open my palm gently and close my hand around a slip of paper. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, her face still flushed as she pat my shoulder before saying goodbye. "I'll, uh.. _Ahem_. I'll see you around? Yeah?"

"Wait, wh-" She coughed again, nodding at me with a half nervous half embarrassed smile and scurried away.

I just stood there, mouth open like an idiot.

_Was I just... Again? No, I'm dreaming.. This is a dream, I-..._ "She just..." I muttered. _She... I..?_  
After what felt like a whole minute, I stood there trying to process what exactly just happened. She said no... _Again_?


	5. Chapter 5, Desperation

**the note thing: **wow, yeah. So Moriarty is a blubbering fool, now, isn't? Stay tuned, it gets better. And as always, sorry for the writing xx

* * *

**_Angel_**

I practically ran to the apartment. _Oh my God. We had only actually met this afternoon and he already-_ Shuddering, I looked down at the lock. _Great, Matthew already came by. I think she said he would leave the key under the mat._

Bending down, I lifted the mat, but no key was there. _Damn_.. I hope he didn't forget.  
It was a long shot, but I lifted my hand to the doorknob and turned it._ That's odd_. As I opened the door wider, I got a glimpse of my once clean living room.  
"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING M-"  
"Can you keep it down _please_, I'm trying to think."  
_What the hell?_ Frozen, a million thoughts ran through my mind. _Oh no... Oh no it's him, oh God it's the one who broke in!_  
"-and no, I am _not_ the one who broke in to your apartment, Miss Sheehr."

A tall man with a dark curly mop atop his head came around the corner snapping a glove on his hand. Not far behind, a shorter man followed him. His hair was blonde and he wore a rather feminine knit sweater. "Wh-" "Who are we?" The taller one sighed before answering the question he didn't let me ask. "Sherlock Holmes. This is Jo-" The shorter one stepped forward and extended his hand. "_I'M_-" He emphasized, looking over at his friend, "John Watson. Sorry, we didn't know you'd be ba-" "No, _John. You_ didn't know she'd be back. _I_ did." "Right, whatever Sherlock. Just- let me talk to her, okay? Go do your-" he made a wavy hand motion behind him, "Brain- _thing_."

Sherlock scoffed before returning to my bedroom._ What the hell is going on?_  
"As I was saying, I'm so sorry. We were sent over by Lt. Lestrade from New Scotland Yard. Your sister had called and asked us to check your place out. Specifically, that _face_ carved into your closet." He certainly does seem much nicer than the pale one. "R-right, uh.. I already filed a statement, though.. So-"

"Where's your camera?" The taller one, Sherlock, voiced from the bedroom. Walking into the doorway, I finally got sight of my room. Everything was a mess! "M-my what?" "Your camera! You know, the thing you take pictures with that goes _snap_ and _magically_ captures a scene? _Your camera!_" "Sherlock, you're being-" "Shut _up_ John." I kind of stood there for a second, very confused. "How do you know I have a camera?"

Sherlock emerged from my closet. "You're an armature photographer, are you not?"  
"Yes..? How did y-"  
John waved his hand. "Just, _don't_ ask." _This is weird_.  
Thinking for a second, I replied. "It's in my box right there, why?"  
"Wrong." _Huh?_ "Sherlock if you know where it is the-" "John, quiet."  
I zoned out for a second, thinking. I could still hear their conversation.  
"Sherlock, really. You're being _insufferable_!"

"No, I'm fine. _She's_ the insufferable one, look at her!"

"You need to learn some manners."

Sherlock scoffed, "Manners? Who needs _manners_? What are those good for?"

"Manners are important, _Sherlock_! _You_ need them! My God, if I could go back to my own flat, I would have by now! But no- you just had to blow it up in one of your _stupid_ little experiments!"

"John."

"Sometimes, Sherlock, I just _really_ want to walk away from 221B and never come back! You're arrogant, rude, narcissistic, and just a huge bloody _dick_!"

"_John_, I-"  
"_No_, Sherlock! I'm going. I'm sorry, uh, Angel was it? Nice to meet you."

Snapping out of my trance, I think for a second more. "You should go too."  
Sherlock looked dazed as his eyes stared at the space John had once occupied and shook his head. "Why is that?"  
"Because. I don't know you, I don't know why you're here, I'm _extremely_ stressed and your friend just stormed out after you two had a little _domestic_ in _MY_ apartment!" Stepping aside to open the doorway up, I held out my arm. "Now GO. And for Gods sake apologize to your _little girlfriend._"

Sherlock stared at me for a second, slightly taken aback. "He is _not_ my-" Closing his mouth, he stormed out of the from door yelling for John. I slammed the door behind him and sunk to the floor. "Finally some quiet..." Wait... That isn't right. "_Cas_?"

"Yes, Lauren. I looked all over the damn place... I can't find her anywhere." I let out a quiet sob, sitting in the middle of the living room. "Her food bowl is still full and _none_ of the neighbors have seen her."

"Just calm down, alright? She'll turn up. Listen, I've got to go, I'm _so so_ very sorry! I'll try to call you tomorrow." "Lauren, w-" _Click_.  
_Oh bloody wonderful. First Jim, then those two men, Sherlock and John, and now my cat? What the hell else could go wrong?_

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

_Three. Three women and she's still there, buried into my skull. Why won't she get out?! It's been 2 days since I saw her last. Maybe I should call?- no. I'm not calling. A call is too personal. A text maybe? _I picked up my phone and opened my unsent messages. About 11 were addressed to her. _What do I say? _I opened another new message, entered her number (that I had memorized by now..) into the recipient box and lingered on the body of the text.

**To: Angel (02079460666)**

**Hey, I was wanderi**

_No_.

**To: Angel (02079460666)**

**Are you alright? The other day you were in a hur**

_No_.

**To: Angel (02079460666)**

**Hey, sorry I haven't gotten around to calling or anyth**

_NO!_  
I threw the damn mobile across the room and threw myself onto the sofa. "Sarah!"  
"Sir, my name is Ce-" "I DONT CARE! Just bring me a glass, okay?!"  
Ciera jumped and ran to the liquor cabinet. "H-how full, sir?"

"The lot." I could tell she hesitated for a moment but decided not to talk back or question why. "Yes sir." She brought me an empty glass in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. Snatching the cup, I inspected it. "Did I ask for a cup?"  
"N-no sir, I'm sorry sir... I'll put it up-" Throwing the glass at the wall I shouted, "_WHY?!_ Why can't you just DO what you're _TOLD_?!" I thought I was screaming at Cecil, but the only person who came to mind was Angel. How could I forget everyone else so easily, but she was this constant throb in my head? "You're fired."

"Jim, my God." _Whose that?_ "W-what wha'd'you want?" The man standing in the doorway of my spare bedroom shook his head before helping me up off of the floor. "When'd I get down'ere?" "Come on, It'll be alright."

Looking up into the nice man's eyes, I noticed how green they were. "You have some _veerryy_ pretty green eyes on that face've yours-" "James, my eyes aren't even- _never mind._"  
Suddenly I'm on my bed being tucked in by the gentleman before me. "You don't even recognize who I am right now, do you Jim?" All that came out of my mouth was a whine mixed in with a groan. "Right. Jesus Christ, Jim. Who is it this time? You haven't been this drunk since Hailey turned you down in high school."

Another man walked into my room, or two. _Was it four? Why is everything so fuzzy?_ "Sebastian, sir, we've gotta go. Your cabbie's waitin'."

"Alright alright. _Jim, stay._ Bloody hell you're going to have one hell of a hangover." Suddenly everything was black.

* * *

**_Angel_**

It's been two days now. _He probably wasn't really interested, anyways. Who makes a move like that, that quickly, if they wanted anything more than a one night stand? Oh who cares. He wasn't really much but a pretty face..._

Though it did hurt a little.

I had changed my lock. _Again_. For the second time this week. Cas is yet to be found, and the apartment has never been emptier and any more lonely than it was now. Flipping through the telly, I couldn't find anything on. _Damn, Friday nights._

_Whoosh_- That was my sister. _Probably checking in on me. Again. For the 7th time today._  
_Ding-ding_- _Parents. Great, she told mum, didn't she? _  
Not really feeling like answering my mobile, I laid it onto the coffee table and continued to Channel surf. Finally, I landed on The Avengers. _Tom Hiddleston is so h-_

_Beep_.

_Who was that? I don't think I have that one assigned for anybody? I hate the default tone._  
Groaning, I reached out to my phone to look at it.

**From: Unknown (02079460330)**

I opened in, curiously.

**Unknown (02079460330)**

**Hey theer, Angel face ;)**

**13/12/13, 12:54 AM**

Could it be him? Oh God. I hope not, not now.

**Who is this? (12:54AM)**

Almost instantly there was a reply.  
**Ohd on't tell me yove forgotten me, have you?/ Thats hardly fair (12:55AM)**

**Um. Moriarty? (12:55)**

**Thoght I told you you could call e Jim ? (12:57AM)**

**Are you drunk? (12:58AM)**

**Mayb ea litle (1:00AM)**

Eh. Turning my mobile off, I went to take a shower. _I'm done with drunkards. They're so predictable. Don't talk to you for a couple of days then next thing you know, they're drunk and you're like a God(dess) to them._

Sighing, I was finally in bed. My eyes danced over to my open closet and stopped at the smiley face there. Something was nagging at the back of my head, but I quickly shook it away. Grunting while getting up again, I slammed my closet door shut. "Goodnight."

* * *

**the note thing: **wonderful. Kinda. I don't know how to write Sherlock. I'm so sorry. Anyways, we'll be seeing more of those two later on.

and about updating. It might not be as frequent this week. With school and all. (The ultimate excuse)

anyways. Any suggestions/tips PLEASE EITHER LEAVE A REVIEW OR INBOX ME seriously constructive criticism is always nice.

and if you see any mistakes in any chapters so far, or things that don't make sense, _please_ tell me!


	6. Chapter 6, Finally

**the note thing: **yay an update! School plus writer's block is a very bad combination. Also it's 2 in the morning so this is poorly written and I'm sorry friend!

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

_4 in the morning, I assume. Really? Ow. It even hurts to think._

Slipping (well, dragging myself really) out of bed, I made an attempt to switch on the light. Upon doing so, I quickly realized that was a very shitty idea. Phone light. Crawling (on the floor might I add) to my bed, I searched all over the sheets before finding my mobile. As I unlocked it, horror struck me.  
_Oh no._

It was 4:30 by the time I had realized what I had to do. Get her phone before she sees the rest of the texts I sent her after she stopped replying. Went off to bed I assume. _Rude. With this hangover, though, I highly doubt I'll be able to do anything if the sort... but... I have to try._

Finally making it to the front door, I let out a whine as the cold stung my body. _Why is it so much colder than usual..? Doesn't matter. Just. Don't. Let. Her. See._ Hailing my own personal cab, relieved at the temporary warmth, I thought about what I had said.

**Angel?**

**Hey**

**Want to know something weird?**

**Since you aren't replying I assume you're asleep. But I'll tell you anyways.**

**First tho, speaking of sleeping. I wonder what you're like in the mornings. Are you the grumpy type? I think you'd be the grumpy type. You'd probably hate waking up with me in the mornings, I take forever in the bathroom.**

**I forgot what I was supposed to tell you. Oops.**

**Something about the color green? I'm getting sleepy**

**I think it's your fault, all of this, really. It's stupid isn't it? You're not even a 10. You're stubborn. Also annoying. You talk a lot, too.**

**We've only spent 5 hours together in total. Is it just me or does it feel like longer than that? Probably just me.**

**In those 5 hours I felt like I've learned a lot about you, to be honest. A whole lot. Did you learn anything about me? I warn you, I'm very hard to read. You're an open book.**

"We've arrived, sir."  
"Thank you." Before getting out of the cab, I braced myself for the cold once again, but was stopped by the cabbie's voice. "Wait, sir. Here you go!" He reached back and handed me a small cup of something hot. "What's this?" I heard a chuckle. "Tea, from my thermos. Special brew, it is! I find it helps with hangovers too. And it's mighty warm!" Slightly taken aback from the stranger's kindness to a man he's never met before, a man like me, I stuttered out a thank you, getting out to pay the man and watched as he drove off.

_I'm just... too tired to be rude, that's all._  
Making my way to the door, I hesitated. My wristwatch read 4:47. _How long was it? 58 minutes... She wakes at 5:45, so that's more than enough time. _  
Picking the lock and carefully slipping in, I waited noticed the absence of something. _Where's.. that cat?_ _The food bowl is completely full... Looks like it has been for a few days now..._ I shook my head and headed for her room. I slipped beside her bed in front of her nightstand and picked up her mobile. before going through the inbox to delete those texts.  
Though I had told myself I wouldn't, curiosity suffocated me. I looked down at her sleeping form. _Why does she look even more beautiful when she's asleep- No. She's not beautiful, Moriarty. Stop it. Only 5 hours with her and you've already gotten yourself in a situation like this. A situation like what, exactly? _Angel made a light sighing noise before shifting a little, and I couldn't help but jump lightly. _Why am I caring about her seeing these dumb messages anyways? I've said much weirder "something-more-ish" type things to get other women before. Why is it different now?_

As I stared down at her, I came to the sad, pitiful conclusion. My eyes lowered from her closed eyes to her slightly parted lips and my heart sank. _Oh, God no. _Before I could stop it, my fingers traced her jawline and I was then kneeling at her bedside. _It's only because she's rejected me. If she had said yes, she'd be dead. I'd have no remorse, no... feelings... for this girl. It's only because she said no. Funny, isn't it? All it took was one little action, one little thing could spark a reaction like this._ My fingers traveled from Angel's jaw to her fragile neck._ I could do it, right now. Just kill her and no one would know it was me._ But the thought of her blood on my hands caused a pang of pain to caress my chest. _No, I can't. Not anymore. Shit._

Next thing I know, my lips were pressed against her forehead and I stood, fixing my coat. Snapping back to reality, I noticed her phone was still in my left hand. Oh yeah. But before I could return to her texts, I heard her breathing pattern change. The clock on Angel's phone read 5:22. _How long was I kneeling there in thought? Couldn't have been more than 10 seconds..._ She shifted again and I quickly put her phone back and rushed out, completely forgetting the messages the the panic.

* * *

**_Angel_**

_"No, dad! You know how I feel about taking pictures!_

_"Come on, just one! It's your 17th birthday for God's sake!" Groaning, I straightened my back and smiled at the camera, my mum and sister on either side of me. The light flashed and I immediately slouched again. Riley, who suddenly sat beside me beamed before his fingers caressed my jawline. After a few seconds of saying nothing, his lips met my forehead and lingered a while before leaving his position beside me to join my best friend in a much more interesting conversation._

My eyes snapped open seconds before the alarm on my phone went off. I practically threw my phone across the room and moaned from displeasure._ I just don't feel like going today... I've already missed 3 days this week, though... Eh. My professors won't notice. They never do._ I threw the covers over my head and fell back to sleep.

_Whoosh_. Lauren.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my room darkened from my closed curtains. Throwing the covers off, I whined before standing and stretching my limbs, and picked up my phone. _11:25, wow. There were 11 new messages? One from Lauren, obviously, but the other 10?_ Rubbing my eyes, I loudly sighed, remembering my short conversation with Jim.

After reading and responding to Lauren's checkup, I decided I'd go and read the others.

My mouth gaped at the texts. _Wonderful. Emotions. Should I... Say something?_ I shook my head and went over them again. _He can't be a drunkard... He didn't seem the type before he almost kissed- NOPE. I've been pushing that thought out of my head for a while now. And I will continue to do so. But I couldn't just.. NOT talk to him. Boy would this be an awkward note to end on?_

**To: Jim**

**Want to go for coffee late-**

No.

**To: Jim**

**Feeling okay? You were a littl-**

No.

**To: Jim**

**Hey.**

_Ah, much better. Let's just go with that._ Before I could second guess myself, I forced my finger to hit the send button. I braced myself for regret, but it didn't follow. Relieved, I sat on the side of my bed. _Might as well get dressed. Can't stay at home all day, I guess._

* * *

_**Moriarty**_

"WHAT AN _IDIOT_!" _How on earth could I forget to delete them?_ "Sir, _please_... just... Put the alcohol down..."  
I sensed one of the butlers that had come to watch the display approach, I'm assuming to try to stop me from throwing the next bottle off the balcony. Quickly, I turned and the bottle in my hand was sent flying towards his head. Out of an acquired instinct, as they all have by now, he ducked. Before I could say something, my pocket vibrated.

_Ding~  
Oh._  
I pulled out my phone.  
_Ohh_.

_One new message_.

_Oh?_

**From: Angel**

_Ohh..?_

**Hey.**

My lips tugged upwards at the corners as I shuffled past the now confused little crowd of maids and such, before I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. Falling back onto the bed, almost like an excited pitiful school girl, I typed a reply.

**Hello.**

* * *

**the note thing: **eh, it wasn't _that _bad. Anyways, I'll try to update again soon. Winter break is almost here, so yay! I'll probably type up the next few chapters early so I can publish them on certain dates, and maybe I'll have a fluffy little Holiday themed chapter, also includiing John/Sherlock POVs as well! Ugh now it's 2:10 GOODNIGHT


	7. Chapter 7, Plans

**the note thing: **_yay, an update! I hope you like this one, I really do. Not much planning and I just winged it but I don't think it turned out that bad._

* * *

**_Angel_**

_Knock knock~_

_Jesus Christ it's almost 11pm. I guess I had fallen asleep on the couch. _Lazily standing from the couch, I go tot he door and look through the peephole. _Jim?_  
Hesitantly, I open it and force a tired smile. "Umm.. Hi?"

Moriarty smiled a little before replying. "I was uh... Going out for a walk. And um, heh. Well, when we were talking the other night... Remember how you said Cas had gotten out?" My heart sank a little but my eyes looked curiously up at him. "Yeah...?" A soft giggle left his lips before he pulled his hand from behind his back. In it was a little cage, but in the cage I saw... "C-_Cas_?" "Meeww!"

Grabbing Jim's sleeve, I pulled him in with the cage, took it from his hand and set it on the ground before opening it. Upon being released, Cas ran out and circled me, rubbing against my legs. "It was hard to get her to come to me, at first. I had actually ran to the market to buy some cat food. And a ca-" he was cut off by my arms quickly wrapping around him like a boa constrictor. "Jim you have _no_ idea how much this means to me, thank you so much!"  
He had to force out a laugh from his crushed lungs.

"Well, it wasn't _really_-"

"How could I ever repay you?" Letting go, I put my hands firmly on his shoulders, standing at arms length. Probably crying like an idiot.

He seemed to be in thought for a second before his right hand went up to wipe a tear away. "Dinner tomorrow? I mean, I know it'll be Christmas, so you should spend the day with your family- _but_." Jim cut me off when my mouth opened. "_but_ you should also have dinner with me. I _won't_ take no for an answer."

"I'm supposed to have dinner with my-" His hand covered my mouth and he looked into my eyes. "Second dinner. Like I said, I'm not taking no for an answer." _Why am I so attracted to that persistence of his?_ "Fine." I answered once I swiped his hand off of my mouth. "How's 6?"  
Jim smiled, "Six it is."

I walked him to the door and as he stepped out, I stopped him. "Thank you."  
The corner of his lips pulled in to a smirk. "I know."

I glared into his eyes for a second before quickly planting a small kiss on his cheek and closing the door in his face.  
_Oh my God I kissed his cheek._

A small meow brought me back to reality and I beamed. "_CAAASSS!_"

* * *

**_Moriarty_**

_Okay. I may have hired someone to actively look for the cat. So what? Found her, didn't I? If I'm completely honest with myself, I just needed an excuse... to... an excuse to... Fuck it.  
I needed an excuse to see her. There. I said it._

"Six it is." I reply as I smile at her. _Did I just ask her on a date? Damnit now I have to make plans._

As I stepped out the door, Angel stopped me. I turned around. "Thank you."  
_Play it cool, Moriarty._ "I know."  
When she glared at me, I was scared for a second that maybe I shouldn't have said that. I was about to say "you're welcome" but Angel leaned in and I froze. _Is she going to kiss me?_ Once again, time slowed down. _Calm down, just- why am I so caught off guard? I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I'm Mr. Sex, aren't I? Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't ripped my clothes off by now-_

Her lips pressed softly against my cheek and a warmth spreads across my skin, I was frozen. Next thing I know, she closes the door in my face. The feeling continued to linger a second more, before leaving only a hint of it's presence and disappearing completely. In a daze, I stumbled back to my car and got in. Snapping back to the present, my thoughts finally caught up with my body and I could feel my skin flush. _So much for playing cool. That's embarrassing_. I tried to be angry, but it didn't happen.

My thoughts had drifted as I drove home, and suddenly I was in my driveway. I walked into my home, completely ignoring the "welcome home"s of the staff. Rushing to my bedroom, I got ready for sleep and hopped into bed.  
Angel kissed me. On my cheek, yeah, but.. still.  
I felt a surge of giddiness rise into my throat. _Don't do it Moriarty. Don't you fucking do it.  
Damnit._  
I couldn't hold it in any longer and rolled around the bed, holding in various _fucking dumbass _fangirl noises.  
_Damn. It._

* * *

**_Sherlock_**

"Come _on_, John. You _can't_ stay mad at me forever."

"Yes I can." He flipped another page of the newspaper, not even sparing a glance up at me.  
"You won't."

"_Yes_. I will."

"You know, you always say that, but you never do." John made an annoyed groan and slammed the paper down onto his lap. "Sherlock, you _really_ don't know how to talk to people, do you?"  
I felt my eyes roll, before picking up my violin and readying it upon my shoulder. "Never needed to. Especially when I can tell-"

"Oh _don't_ start that! I get it, you read minds! You're a-a _psychic_!" John wiggled his fingers towards me at the last word before picking the paper back up.

I began playing a series of random chords that simply sounded nice together before stopping abruptly. "John."

"What's it _now_?"

I hesitated a moment, thinking of what to say. Or rather, how to say it. _John, you're my best friend and I'm sorry fo- no. Too cliché. John, you're completely insufferable and stupid and I love- Woah-ho no._ "Thank you." I heard his newspaper lower. "For what, exactly?" I could also hear the confusion in his voice before I spoke. "For putting up with me."

* * *

**_John_**

_Now this is new. The almighty Sherlock Holmes admitting that I have to "put up with" him. Truly astounding._ "Right. D'you have the flu or something?"

"Oh course not, why would you ask that." _Weird_.  
"Just, uh.. Just wond'ring."

Sometimes I wonder why I ever developed feelings for this idiot. But moments like this reassure me that I haven't gone _completely_ bonkers. "Um. Thank you. Too, I mean. For uh. Everything. I guess."

"I know." _This cocky little-_ "John?" Clearing my throat, I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas. Obviously. I was just wondering. Do you have any family to spend time with or-" "No." _Why did I answer so quickly?_ "Right, well. I was going to ask if you'd like to go out and eat. I don't have any cases or anything... So.."

"U-uh. _Yeah_. Yeah, sure... _Wait_. You aren't..- you aren't asking me out on a date, are you? Because I've already told you, Sherlock, I'm _not_-"

"N-no, no. _Heavens_, no. Just dinner. It's Christmas and all, so I thought I'd not stay cooped up here for once." I'm not sure why, but my heart slightly dropped. But it quickly got over it, hiding my face behind my paper. "Alright. How's six?"

There was a slight pause. "Six could work." After answering, the violin automatically continued it's playing as if the conversation had never happened.

* * *

**the note thing: **_alright! Happy Holidays, everyone! I'll try to update tomorrow night since we finish all of our Holiday stuff before 4pm. But just in case, I'll tell you now! I hope everyone has a lovely day tomorrow! Drive safely, if you drive, make it home safely if you're away with family. Stuff like that! _


	8. Chapter 8, Webs

**the note thing:** it's not even Christmas anymore oh my gosgshsdfhssdfd im sorry im getting really bad about updating

* * *

**_John_**

The taxi ride there was pretty decent, I guess. It was mostly silent, but that's how it usually is, unless Sherlock happens to see an elderly couple with "marital issues they need to get over before one kills the other."

But he was strange, Sherlock. He was very keen about sitting in the seat right next to me, instead of a seat away. I tried to question him but he kept saying "an experiment". _I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything. Sherlock has this natural scent of his and it's actually quite -_

"John, please stop looking at me like that, it's very distracting." I felt myself blink a few times before shaking me head. "I'm sorry- what?"

"You were making a face."

"I wasn't making a face!"

"Yes you were, you always make a face when you zone out."

"Do not."

"Do too-"

"Excuse me sir? Have your and your date made up your minds?" The waiter or asked Sherlock. I blushed lightly. "No-, I'm- actually, I'm not his-"

"Yes thank you, I'll just have a coffee and crackers."

"Um, alright. And you, sir?"

I glared at Sherlock for a second before looking to the waiter. "Just the shrimp scampi, please."  
The young man walked off before I looked back at Sherlock who was boring his eyes into mine. "What?"

"..."

"What? What is it?" _I wish he would stop doing that._

"Why are you blushing?"

I froze for a second before forcing back my embarrassment. "I'm not blushing.  
"Yes you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you a-" "Will you _STOP _doing that! _Please_, Sherlock."  
He averted his gaze away from mine and we both fell silent.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and stared at the door. Curious, I turned around to look.

* * *

**_Sherlock_**

"Oh Sherlock, you _didn't!_" The girl, Angel if I remember correctly, enters the restaurant with a man. "Hush, John." The man leads her to a booth and shortly after, they are approached by a waitress. "You mean you brought me here for a _case_?"  
_That must be the man who broke in and left that marking in her closet. But there's something else too._  
"Of course, why else would I have?"

"I don't know! I just, I thought it was a d-" John stopped himself. I acted oblivious but of course I knew what he was going to say. "A what, John?"

Another blush crept upon his face and I felt a strange flutter in my chest. _That's odd. _  
"_Nothing_, Sherlock."

Clearing my throat and standing, I yanked John up by his wrist and wrapped his arm around mine.  
"Come along, now. We're going to say hi."  
John stuttered and tried to pull his arm away, "Sherl- no! What are you-"  
"We're going to act like a couple. That's the impression she got from us last time, so to make her belie-"  
"_Stop_!" I felt his arm tear away from mine and I felt a strange sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Frowning childishly, I questioned him. "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?" He leaned in with an angry whisper.

"Don't cause a scene, John. I _hate_ scenes."

"I'm _not_ causing a scene! That's why I'm whispering, Sherlock! Don't avoid my question."

I glanced around the room, but no one was looking. Angel and the man were laughing with each other, I could see, but my eyes returned to John.  
"Did you _really_ bring me here for a bloody case, Sherlock? Or are you just messing with me?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows and searched his eyes. _They aren't dilated like they usually are when he looked at me..._ "_Messing_ with you?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "_Nothing_. I'm going."  
With that, He took his coat from the back of his chair and walked out.  
For a moment I was conflicted.  
_I could follow him, or I could stay here and finish this stupid case..._  
_If I finish it now, I could make it up to John later. He'll be fine until then._  
But my legs wouldn't do what my mind told them to do. I found myself running out of the restaurant after him.

* * *

**_Angel_**

Almost as soon as the clock struck 6, there was a knock at my door. I looked down at my clothes and nodded to myself with approval before leaving down and kissing Cas on the forehead.  
"See you later, Cas!" Quickly I ran to the door and opened it.

The car ride was mostly silent, but comfortable. Over the quiet music, he sent over a few nice comments on what I was wearing, and I returned the favor.  
Before I knew it, we were parked outside. Moriarty walked around and opened the door for me. I'm not really used to that kind of thing, so I blushed a little. "Thank you!" I let out a small laugh as he bowed jokingly. Moriarty lead me into the restaurant, then to my seat.

"Hello, may I take your order or do you wish to wait?" Asked the waitress with a light French accent. I opened my mouth to speak, but Moriarty spoke before me.  
I couldn't tell what he was saying, as it was in French, but after he stopped the waitress looked impressed and nodded with a smile before walking away.  
"Oh you speak French, too?"_ He's such a showoff_.  
He waved his hand, "That and 6 other languages." _Showoff._  
Giggling I rested my head on my hand, "Well, what'd you order me?"

It looked like he was pondering whether or not to tell me. "You'll see. I think you'll like it!"  
I shook my head with a smile. "And if I _don't_?"  
"You will." His eyes dug into mine and I felt slightly uncomfortable, like a fly in a spider web... I shook it off and giggled at the thought.

Next thing I know, I was laying on my sofa. _When did I get here? Last I remember we were in the car..._  
There was clanking coming from the kitchen and I sat up quickly, before I saw Jim come out with a tray of tea. He sat in the chair diagonal to where I was and set it down. "Ah, you're awake! Alcohol really puts you to sleep, doesn't it?"  
_Oh God, I drank? No wonder I passed out and woke up here_. "Oh Gosh I'm so sorry.."  
I heard a little laugh come from him as I rubbed my eyes. When they opened, he was holding out a cup of tea and I took it. "Thank you. How did you get in, anyway?"  
He stopped mid-drink and lowered the cup slightly. "_Oh_, I just... Got your keys out of your purse. Really, you need to clean that thing out, it's a complete mess!"  
I tisked and smiled. "Oh_ shut it_, your car isn't all that clean either."

After he finished his tea, he took our dishes and placed them in the kitchen. "Well, now that you're awake, I'll be leaving." I stood and straightened out my dress.  
"Drive safely then."  
Walking him to the door, he stopped.

* * *

_**Moriarty**_

"Drive safely then."  
As we walked to the door, I stopped in front of her. _She got you last time, Jim, but this time it'll be you._ I turned around and looked down at our feet. "Thanks for letting me take you out, by the way. Otherwise, I would have been alone today."  
She smiled at me and the knot in my chest tightened. Gently placing my hand behind her ear, I leaned in, and because of the small height difference, down as well. I took it slow, to make sure she was okay with what I was about to do, and there was no rejection this time.

_Who knows, getting this over with could end it._

I felt a thousand thoughts come sneaking in to my head but I pushed them away.  
Our lips connected and behind my closed eyes, everything went white for a moment. I felt dizzy, but her hands were there on my shoulders keeping me from falling.

* * *

_**John**_

I heard Sherlock's footsteps behind me as I stomped up the to the door of 221B Baker Street.  
"John, _please_, just wait a second!"  
"Oh, the almighty Sherlock _actually_ said please! I'm _so honored_!" My voice was poisoned with sarcasm and I swung the door open and went up the stairs.  
"John!" The door closed and he ran up the stairs only to grab my wrist before I touched the doorknob.  
Swinging me around, Sherlock found his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I felt completely trapped, like he was a spider and I was just some bug in his web. _A fly._  
"What did you mean when you said "Messing with" you, John?" He looked like he was trying to figure out some difficult puzzle.  
"Let me go, Sherlock."

"_No_! Not until you tell me."

"You're acting like a child, now_ let go_!"  
I tried to pry his hands off of my shoulder, but I grew stiff as I noticed how close his face was to mine.

Looking into my eyes, his expression changed. Like he had solved whatever puzzle he was working on.  
"So I was right."

"Right about what, Sherl-"

Out of nowhere, the tall, _stupid_ curly headed consulting detective's lips crashed against mine.

* * *

**the note thing: **two kisses in one chapter, yay! And yes I know I compared both Moriarty and Sherlock to spiders and John and Angel to flies but that was intentional. You'll see later on.


End file.
